


Sunshine Girl

by artificialalexandria



Category: Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: September and her band tour with the best. She has a rule within her band that her bandmates don't date each other, but she has no clue that Kellin Quinn from Sleeping With Sirens has his eye on her
Relationships: Kellin Quinn/Original Female Character(s), Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Misfit Shadows is basically just your average emo band. They can rock out and party with the best of them, and they tour with well-known bands like Sleeping With Sirens and Black Veil Brides. Their members are lead vocalist September Sapphire, backing vocalist Allison Rivers, lead guitarist Merci Blackbird, bassist Caliban Midnight, and drummer Jasper Fang. Allison was the only one in the band that wasn't single, and everyone else knew not to bother trying to get with September. She had a bit of a rule about dating within the band, but it mostly only applied to her. Although, it just so happened that the others weren't interested in their bandmates either.

Right now, they're on tour with Sleeping With Sirens, Of Mice & Men, Pierce the Veil, Black Veil Brides and The Ready Set. September was good friends with basically all of the band members of each band.

“So what’s the plan for our day off today?” September asked the rest of her band members as they all sat in the front of the tour bus together.

"Partying with the other bands sounds fun," Merci laughed and stood up to head to the bathroom.

"Of course," September nodded and smiled. "Why would we ever do anything else?"

"We know who you wanna hang out with," Caliban gently nudged Allison.

"Your crush," Allison laughed. "Kellin Quinn."

"Shut up," September rolled her eyes. "He is not."

"Then whose bus are you going to?" Jasper asked.

September sighed. "Sleeping With Sirens."

"I knew it!" Merci exclaimed as she returned to the group. "Anyway, let's go."

~~~

"September!" Jack exclaimed as she walked onto their bus. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Just came to party with my best buds," September laughed and hugged him. "Where's Kellin?"

"Still in bed," Jack shook his head. "He thinks if he sleeps all day today he can catch up on sleep from the rest of the tour."

"Do you mind getting him for me?" September asked.

"Sure," Jack shrugged and headed into the bunk area.

"Get up, sleepy head," She heard Jack say from the back.

"Why?" Kellin's tired voice drifted into the front area.

"September Sapphire is here," Jack told him. "She wants to see you."

"Shit," Kellin groaned. "Let me get dressed and I'll be there in a minute."

Jack burst through the curtain and walked back over to where she was standing. "He'll be out in a minute."

"Thanks, Jack," September smiled. "You're the best."

"What are you doing here?" Kellin asked with a smile as he made his way over to her.

"Do you want the answer I gave Jack," September laughed as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Or do you want the real answer?"

"What did you tell Jack?" Kellin asked.

"I told him I came to party with my best buds," September sat down on the couch after they let go of each other.

Kellin laughed, reaching up and pushing his long black hair out of his eyes. "And that's the real answer?"

"I came to see you," September shrugged. "As always."

"Of course," Kellin smiled. "I should've known."

"How are you feeling?" September asked. "You holding up okay?"

"Yeah," Kellin nodded. "Hanging in there."

"Where's the rest of the band?" September looked around and didn't see anyone else.

"They're out partying with other bands," Kellin explained. "Jack stayed to make sure I would be alright."

"Gotcha," September nodded in understanding.

"Hey," Kellin said. "Our shows are always going on at the same time on different stages, so I haven't had a chance to hear you sing yet."

"And what about it?" September laughed.

"Come on," Kellin put his hand on her arm. "I wanna hear you sing."

September sighed. "Alright. What do you want to hear?"

"Sing backups for me," He said. "On one of our songs."

"That's fair," September nodded and laughed. "What song?"

"Your Nickel Ain’t Worth My Dime," Kellin smiled. He knew that was her favorite song.

"Alright," September blushed. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Jack," Kellin turned to his best friend. "Can you handle the guitar? I wanna do the acoustic version. It's easier on my body."

"Yeah, sure." Jack grabbed his guitar from across the room and sat back down.

When the song was over, Kellin and Jack were both looking at her in shock. They knew she was good enough to have many fans and tour with the best, but they hadn't expected her to be  _ that _ good.

"I think I'm in love," Kellin said, which made Jack and September laugh.

"Well see how you feel about that later," September said. "Cause I don't think you'll feel that way for long."

"You think I wouldn't want a woman with a good voice?" Kellin asked.

"I'm not saying you wouldn't," September laughed. "Just not me. Besides, you’re married."

"Whatever you say, princess," Kellin shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"I'm gonna head back now," September stood up. "I'll see you guys at the big party tonight."

Kellin stood up and hugged her. "See ya then."

And with that, September made her way back to her own bus, hoping that Kellin would hold onto those feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a party that night in a clearing in the middle of all the buses. Everyone was there including September and the rest of Misfit Shadows. September was having a good time, but the only person she cared about seeing was Kellin Quinn.

“Does Kellin seem a little off to you?” September asked Caliban and Vic, the singer of Pierce The Veil and Kellin’s best friend.

Vic cleared his throat. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” September sighed and shook her head. “We had this weird conversation and- he  _ is  _ married right?”

Vic and Caliban looked at each other, sharing a smirk. September huffed. “We all remember his wife, right? Katelynne Quinn? And they have a daughter together?”

“Should I tell her?” Caliban laughed. September was frustrated that they wouldn’t tell her what was going on.

“I guess you’ve been pretty busy working on the new album for a while,” Vic shrugged causally. “That’s probably why you’ve missed everything.”

“Victor, I swear to god,” September growled. “You better tell me what you’re talking about right now.”

Vic laughed and took a sip of his drink. “They separated like four months ago.”

“You’re lying.” September rolled her eyes. “You have to be.”

“No,” Caliban shook his head. “Even I heard about it.”

September took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Shit. Everything he said makes sense now.”

“What did he say?” Vic asked.

“I gotta go,” September walked off into the crowd.

“Alright,” Vic laughed as he watched her disappear.

"Kellin," September walked over with a drink in her hand as she finally spotted him. "Glad to see you came."

"I need to be seen," Kellin laughed. "That way everyone won't think I'm a prude. I like to party just as much as the rest."

September nodded and laughed. "I get it. I feel the same way. Otherwise, I'd probably just party alone on my bus."

“What have you been up to lately?” Kellin asked.

“Just, you know, album stuff,” September took a sip of her drink.

“Mhmm,” Kellin nodded. “I see.”

“What?” September giggled, her cheeks burning a little.

Kellin smirked. “Just sounds pretty boring to me.”

“Hey,” September pouted and playfully punched his arm. “What have you been doing that’s so interesting?”

“Working on new clothes for my brand,” Kellin shrugged. “No big deal.”

She rolled her eyes. “Kellin, you’re not the only person who does that.”

“But it’s more than just writing an album,” Kellin teased her.

“Anyway,” September laughed and turned her cup up once again. “How’s Cope?”

Kellin looked down and kicked at the dirt. “She’s good. Trying to adjust to things.”

“Right,” September nodded slowly. “Vic told me.”

“It barely bothers me anymore,” He explained, looking back up at her. “It’s just weird for Copeland because she’s never been through anything like this before like her brothers have.”

“It just takes time,” September offered him an encouraging smile. “I know it took me a little bit to get used to my parents not being together anymore, but now it’s all I know.”

“Thanks,” Kellin smiled back at her. “That makes me feel better.”

“Any time.”

“Hey,” Kellin gently tapped her foot with his own. “Do you wanna hang out on my bus where there’s not like thirty eyes on us?”

September nodded and a bright smile overtook her face. “Sure. Let’s go.”

The two of them were silent the whole walk back to the bus. It seemed like neither of them really knew what to say. They stepped onto the bus and Kellin flopped down onto the couch. September joined him on the couch, a comfortable distance away.

“Why are you so far away?” Kelln laughed and patted the spot next to him. “Come here.”

Not knowing what else to do, September moved closer to Kellin. She felt like her heart was going to explode at any moment.

“I know that you get scared of people sometimes,” Kellin’s bright blue eyes connected with her own. “But I would never hurt you.”

“I know,” September replied softly.

“Good,” Kellin smiled and looked away. “How’s the band?”

September shrugged. “Normal, I guess. Tired from touring just like everyone else.”

“Your bus still the singles’ hangout?” Kellin teased, making her roll her eyes at him.

“Yes,” She chuckled. “Everyone is still single but Allison.”

“Nice, nice,” Kellin nodded, smiling at the floor.

“Is this weird to you, Kellin?” September sucked in a deep breath. She was so close to him, and she didn’t mind it, but she couldn’t read him at all.

“What do you mean?” Kellin asked. Before she could answer, she saw Vic walk onto the bus. September stood up quickly and left, sprinting back to her bus. When she made it back onto her own bus, her bandmates were sitting there waiting on her.

“Guys,” September sighed heavily. “I know you have questions, but I have no idea what’s going on either. So please, just leave me be.”

“What happened?” Jasper asked.

“Nothing, really,” September scrunched up her face in confusion. “He made me sit close to him and then he said he would never hurt me. That’s the only conversation that wasn’t small talk. I asked him if things seemed weird with us and Vic kinda interrupted before I could question him. I ran away as soon as Vic walked onto the bus.”

“Seriously?” Caliban sighed. “Why did you leave?”

“I don’t know,” September panicked. “I got nervous and bolted.”

“He’s totally into you,” Merci said.

“No he’s not,” September fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. “And I’m not into him either.”

“Liar,” Jasper laughed. “You get so flustered even at the mention of his name.”

“Kellin Quinn,” Caliban whispered.

“Stop it,” Merci cackled and pushed him. “You’re gonna give her a heart attack or something.”

September frowned. “He just separated from his wife a few months ago. There’s no way he’s dating again already.”

“There you are,” Kellin panted as he stepped onto the bus. “Vic just came by to ask if I wanted to do King For A Day tomorrow. Why did you leave?”

“I panicked, sorry,” September laughed nervously.

“Oh,” Kellin nodded. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

“No!” September squealed. She cleared her throat and tried again. “No, I just wasn’t expecting Vic.”

Kellin tilted his head to the side curiously. “Oh, okay. Now that I know you’re okay, I’ll let you get back to your conversation. Goodnight, September.”

“Goodnight, Kellin,” September smiled as he walked away.

September flopped down on the couch and groaned. “I am so fucked.”

“Told you,” Allison laughed. “You’re completely in love with Kellin Quinn.”


	3. Chapter 3

September had no idea that Kellin heard every bit of their conversation, even that last part. He smiled as he walked away from the bus. Vic was standing nearby waiting for him.

“Is she alright?” Vic asked.

Kellin nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. “She’s fine. She was just a little on edge and went into fight or flight mode, I guess.”

“Good,” Vic and smiled at his best friend. "When are you gonna get the balls to ask her out?"

"I don't know," Kellin shrugged. "I'm bad at words so I was thinking of surprising her with a kiss and then immediately asking her out. I can't with the 'do you like me, check yes or no' shit. I'm too impatient."

Vic laughed. "Hey, at least you have a plan."

"I do know she's into me though," Kellin ran his fingers through his hair. "I heard her band talking to her about it when I was leaving."

"That's awesome," Vic high-fived him. "Now you just have to schedule that surprise kiss and you've got yourself a girlfriend."

Kellin chuckled and the two of them headed back to his bus. He couldn't wait to make his move.

*****

The next morning, September was getting ready in the mirror when she heard a knock. She looked up in the mirror to see Kellin standing behind her. She smiled and continued getting ready.

"My show ends right before you start," Kellin explained. "So I'll be backstage when you come off."

September sat her hairbrush down. "That's what you came here to tell me?"

"Yeah," Kellin shrugged. "Your band pretty much doesn't care when I show up."

September laughed and rolled her eyes. "So what's the reason you'll be backstage?"

"Can't tell you," Kellin smirked and left her standing there alone.

*****

After her set was over, September exited the stage. Kellin was standing close by, just as he promised.

"Come with me," He grabbed her hand with no further explanation.

"Kellin," September laughed. "Where are you taking me?"

Kellin stopped and sighed. "My bus. I told everyone to fuck off for a while so I can talk to you."

The rest of their walk back to the bus area was quiet. September was confused as hell, and she never knew Kellin to be this bossy before.

"Kellin," September whined as they made it onto the Sleeping With Sirens bus. "What's going on with you today?"

"Just sit," Kellin laughed. "I promise everything is fine."

September swallowed hard and sat down beside Kellin, close because she knew he would complain otherwise. She loved being around him, but she had no clue what he was up to.

"Are you mad?" Kellin asked softly, his blue eyes melting away any negative feelings she had about the situation.

September sighed and shook her head. "No. I'm just confused."

"I know," Kellin tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm not good with words, so I thought I would show you what's up instead."

"Okay," September's heart was racing. She wanted him to touch her again. She never knew how much she would crave his touch until she'd had it.

Kellin took her face in his hands, leaning in and kissing her roughly. September closed her eyes and kissed him back. Too soon, Kellin pulled away from her.

"September," Kellin pressed his forehead against hers. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course," September smiled brightly. Kellin pulled her into a kiss once more. Her fingers tangled in his jet black hair as their lips moved in time with one another's. When he pulled away again, Kellin smiled at her.

"Stay and cuddle with me?" He asked.

"Yeah," September nodded. "Okay."

Kellin positioned himself on the couch to where he was turned sideways with one leg down on the floor and the other against the back of the couch. He reached out his arms for September to join him. She turned so that she was laying with her head against his chest. Her heart jumped in her chest as he kissed her forehead.

"Kellin?" September said quietly as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah?" Kellin asked, resting his chin on her head.

"How long have you wanted to ask me out?"

Kellin chuckled. "Long before my wife walked out. That's not why she left, but I knew if she ever did, I wanted you."

"That makes me feel better," September let out a relaxed sigh.

"What does?" Kellin asked.

"That I didn't break up your marriage."

"Not at all," He whispered softly. "I'm loyal as hell."

September looked up at him and smiled. "Good."

Kellin placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her gently. Her fingers gripped his t-shirt as she kissed him back. She couldn't get enough of his soft lips and his beautiful blue eyes.

"I have to stop," Kellin sighed. "Otherwise I'll never be able to let go of you."

September laughed and leaned her head against his chest once more. "I know the feeling."


	4. Chapter 4

"Tour is finally over," Vic took a sip of his drink as he stood with the rest of his band, Kellin and September.

"Aww," September pouted. "I like seeing all of you every day."

"You'll still see me every day," Kellin wrapped his arms around her waist. September leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes.

"I'll still be around," Vic laughed. "Kellin is my best friend."

"Good," September nodded and smiled. "I'm glad."

"I can't wait to get home," Kellin whispered, his warm breath against her neck making her shiver in his arms. She hummed her approval.

*****

"Are you sure you wanna stay with me awhile?" Kellin asked as they sat their bags down in his bedroom. "We just saw each other every day for months."

"We didn't sleep in the same bed or anything like that," September wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. "That's what I'm looking forward to."

Kellin laughed and kissed her head. "Yeah, me too, baby."

September put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his long black hair. He pressed his lips against hers, pulling her closer with his hands on her hips. Kellin slowly walked them backwards to the bed and he laid her down. He positioned himself on top of her and kissed her once again. Kellin turned his head to the side and started kissing her neck softly, making her shiver with pleasure.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Kellin asked.

September nodded. "Yes, baby. I'm ready."

She gently stroked his hair, looking into his bright blue eyes. Kellin stared at her for a moment before leaning in and kissing her again. September felt as if she had been waiting forever for this moment.

*****

"Kellin," Vic called out to his friend as he walked through his front door. He came to talk about some music and had no idea that September was staying with him. There was no response, so Vic headed towards Kellin's bedroom.

"Kel-" Vic stopped in the doorway. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was here."

"It's okay," Kellin rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Just give me a second to throw some clothes on and then we'll go talk in the living room."

"Alright," Vic nodded. "I'll be on the couch."

"I'll leave her sleeping in here," Kellin said as he grabbed his clothes from the floor. He kept them on just long enough to find new clothes. Once he was dressed, he headed out into the living room to find Vic.

"So what's up?" Kellin asked as he sat down beside him.

"I'm working on our new album," Vic explained. "And I was wondering if you would help me with a few things."

"Of course, dude," Kellin smiled and nodded. "Anything you need."

“Cool, but first,” Vic grinned at his best friend. “Seems like things are going well with September.”

Kellin laughed. “Very well. We weren’t expecting you, otherwise we would’ve gotten dressed before we fell asleep.”

“Nah, I get it,” Vic made a dismissive gesture with his hand. “I kinda showed up unannounced. I honestly wasn’t expecting her to be here because I thought she would hold out on you.”

“Nope,” Kellin shook his head. “And it’s amazing.”

“Good,” Vic smiled, nodded. “I’m glad to hear you’re happy. You know I’m always here for you if that changes.”

“Always, my dude,” Kellin said. “Now, let's get to work on that album of yours.”


	5. Chapter 5

About a month later, the news started to concern Kellin. He didn’t like what was beginning to shape up. He called September, hoping he could convince her to come stay with him for a while.

“Baby,” Kellin said as she answered. “Have you seen the news today?”

“No,” September’s sleepy voice came through the speaker. “You sound panicked. What’s going on, Kellin?”

“There’s a new virus that started out of China,” Kellin explained, trying to relax. “It’s starting to spread to other countries and they’re saying we may already have a case in the United States.”

September gasped. “Ah shit. That's not good."

"Please come and stay with me until it's over," Kellin begged. "I would feel better if you were here where I knew you were safe."

"Yeah," September sucked in a deep breath. "I'll be on the first flight out."

*****

"Honestly," Kellin said as they sat on his couch watching the news. "This whole situation makes me want to write music, but what I want doesn't really fit the vibe of Sirens."

"So what? Who cares if you change the sound for one album?"

"Wait," Kellin gasped and sat up. "I could do a solo project!"

September laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that could work."

"I have a friend that's a producer," He explained. "We haven't worked together since the Feel album and I'm sure he would love to help. I'm gonna get in contact with him and see what he's got for me."

*****

"So this first song," Kellin's voice poured through the studio speaker. "This is about being in a relationship during the pandemic. It even talks about how we have to be six feet apart from people but I would rather be wherever she is."

"Awesome," producer Cameron Mizell said, nodding. "Let's do our first take."

September watched from beside Cameron as Kellin prepared to record the first song. The beat played through the speakers and although she'd heard it before, it would be the first time she'd hear it with Kellin's voice. As she listened to him record it, the song got stuck in her head.

"What do you think?" Kellin sat next to her as he waited to start the next song.

"I love that one," September smiled. "It's been stuck in my head this whole time."

Kellin leaned in and kissed her. "Good, I'm glad."

"What do you wanna work on next?" Cameron asked.

"Hmm…" He paused to think for a second. "Let's work on Letdown."

"Cool," Cameron nodded and turned his chair back around. "Let's get you back in there and get started."

Kellin gently grabbed her chin and kissed her again before jogging into the recording booth. September let out a content sigh as she watched Kellin get ready to start recording again. She loved watching him when he was in his element. Not to mention, she thought he was the most beautiful man in the world.

"So what do you think of this?" Cameron turned to September as Kellin was doing his thing.

"I like it," September nodded, never taking her eyes off of Kellin. "It's different than what people are used to hearing from him, but it speaks a lot on what it's about to live and love through a global pandemic."

"I agree," Cameron nodded. "I think his fans will appreciate that. They'll see that he's a person and this virus affects him too."

"Okay, Kellin," Cameron cleared his throat as Kellin finished the song. "Come out here and we'll play those and see if there's anything we need to change."

September sang along with “Generation Z” as it was played through. Kellin took her hand in his own, happy for her support. Once it was over, Cameron nodded his approval.

“It sounds pretty solid,” Cameron said. “I’m gonna have you add some backup vocals and then we can call it a day on that one.”

“Alright,” Kellin smiled. “Let’s do it.”

*****

On their next day in the studio, Kellin had a surprise for September. Not knowing what it was drove her insane, so she hoped that he would tell her soon.

“Hey, guys,” Cameron greeted them as they walked into the room. “How’s it going?”

“Good,” Kellin nodded. “Excited to get to work.”

“Well we’ve got two songs finished and four to go,” Cameron explained to them. “What do you wanna work on today.”

“Let’s start with Work of Art,” Kellin stood beside Cameron and September sat down in a chair.

“The duet song?” Cameron asked. “Have you decided who is gonna sing the female vocals?”

“September,” Kellin gestured towards her with a bright smile.

“What?” She pointed at herself. “You want me to sing it?”

Kellin nodded. “You have the most beautiful voice of anyone I know. I would love it if you did it.”

“Oh,” September’s cheeks burned red. “Sure, I’ll give it a shot.”

“Let’s get your part out of the way first,” Cameron said to Kellin. “That way she can get a feel for what the song sounds like. Then, we’ll put her in there and see what she can do.”

Kellin made his way into the recording booth and put on his headphones. September listened carefully to the song, taking in the beat and Kellin’s voice. When he was done, Cameron nodded.

“I’m gonna play it back and then it’s September’s turn,” Cameron said as Kellin stepped out of the booth.

September rolled her chair over to Cameron and Kellin joined her. She rested her head on Kellin’s shoulder as they listened to the song. When it was over, she sat up and smiled at Kellin.

“Alright,” Cameron said. “September, here’s the lyrics with your parts highlighted. Head on into the booth.”

September took the piece of paper from him and stepped into the recording booth. She took a deep breath and waited for her part to begin. Closing her eyes, she gave the song her all. She wanted this to go well for Kellin. She opened her eyes again when the music faded away.

Kellin clapped, which made her smile. “That was great, baby. Come on out.”

As we walked out, Kellin made his way over to her and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

“Okay,” Cameron laughed. “Let’s see how that sounds.”


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the recording sessions went well and it was now time to release it. Because of the pandemic, Kellin couldn’t hold a release party, but he did invite Vic over to celebrate.

“I see you’ve kinda just moved in now,” Vic laughed as he sat on the couch next to Kellin and September.

“Kellin asked me to stay until this was over,” September explained to him. “And it still isn’t, six months later.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Kellin laughed and shrugged. “I love having you here.”

“You two are adorable,” Vic smiled.

“Look, Kellin,” September showed him her phone, and there was an Instagram post of Vic and Kellin that Vic had just posted. “The fans are going insane that you two are hanging out.”

“Do you think they know?” Kellin asked with a smirk.

Vic shook his head. “No one has a clue.”

“What are you two talking about?” September scrunched up her face in confusion.

Vic gestured for Kellin to come closer and Kellin put his hand on Vic’s opposite shoulder. Vic grabbed Kellin’s face in his hands. They both leaned in and their lips crashed together. September squealed, making the two of them laugh as they pulled away.

“Do you like kissing him more than you like kissing me?” September fake whined.

Kellin shook his head. “No way, baby.”

“Aww,” Vic pouted.

“Is this real or are you just fucking with me?” September asked.

“We just wanted to mess with you,” Kellin laughed, putting his arm around her waist. “The fans are always freaking out thinking we’re together.”

“Is it weird to kiss him like that?” She tilted her head quizzically.

“Not really,” Kellin shrugged. “It’s not the first time. We just kinda do it from time to time to keep the Kellic shippers alive.”

“Yeah,” Vic nodded and chuckled. “We gotta keep people interested.”

“Oh, I’m interested,” September smirked.

Before they could discuss it further, Kellin’s phone started ringing. It was a video chat from Kellin’s manager.

“Hey, bro!” Kellin greeted him as he answered. “What’s up?”

“Just about to release the Downer Inc. EP,” His manager said. “What are you up to?”

“Celebrating with September and Vic Fuentes,” Kellin pointed the camera to each of them so that he could see.

“Nice,” He nodded. “Let’s release this shit. Are you ready?”

“Readier than Spongebob,” Kellin said, which made everyone laugh.

“And there it is,” He announced. “The EP is officially out on all platforms.”

“Sick!” Kellin exclaimed. “Thanks for helping us with all of this.”

He nodded. “Of course. Enjoy it and I’ll hit you up later.”

“Alright,” Kellin smiled brightly. “Bye.”

“You did it, baby,” September kissed his cheek. “You released your first solo work.”

“Congratulations,” Vic rubbed his back, and he patted it a couple of times. “I’m proud of you, buddy.”

Kellin turned to September and kissed her hard. She gripped his t-shirt, moving closer to him.

“I can leave if you need privacy,” Vic laughed and they parted.

Kellin shook his head and smiled. “That can wait. Right now, we celebrate.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Good morning,” Kellin pressed his lips against September’s as she opened her eyes. “And Happy Birthday, baby girl.”

“Thank you,” She smiled and sat up in bed.

“I have something planned for tonight,” Kellin took her hand in his own. “We’re going to go out on a date.”

“Oh,” September gently squeezed his hand. “That sounds amazing, Kellin.”

“I bought a brand new dress just for you to wear tonight,” He explained. “You’re going to look gorgeous in it. You always do no matter what.”

September blushed and looked away. “That’s so sweet.”

“I’ll be back later,” Kellin kissed her before getting out of bed. “I have some stuff to take care of for the band. Then, I’ll come pick you up for our date.”

*****

September slid on the emerald green dress that Kellin bought and sighed at herself in the mirror. The dress was absolutely beautiful and she felt like she didn’t deserve it. She thought Kellin spoiled her too much. She heard a car horn and peeked out to see Kellin’s car in the driveway. She quickly put on her shoes and made her way outside.

“Oh my god,” Kellin exclaimed as she opened the car door. “You look stunning.”

“Aww, baby,” A huge smile came over her face. “Thank you.”

“Are you ready to go?” Kellin asked.

September nodded. “Yep.”

Kellin started the car and they were off to the restaurant. September was unaware that Kellin had bigger plans for tonight than just a birthday dinner. Once they reached the restaurant, Kellin parked the car and they got out.

“Let’s head inside,” Kellin took her hand in his own and they started for the door.

“Reservation for two for Quinn?” The host asked once they reached the front desk. “Sorry, I’m a big fan, so I recognized the both of you right away.”

“That’s awesome,” Kellin smiled. “Tonight is September’s birthday, so I figured it would be nice to bring her out.”

“You can follow me and I’ll show you to your table,” The young girl grabbed two menus and walked into the dining room. Kellin and September followed, still holding hands.

“Here you go,” She pointed to the table in front of her. “We saved this one just for you.”

“Thank you,” September nodded and smiled. “This is perfect.”

They ordered drinks and their food, just talking about what they’d been working on as they waited. September didn’t suspect anything, and Kellin hadn’t given any hints. She had no idea what he was about to do.

“Here’s your dessert.” The server said as it was placed in front of them.

“The food here is really nice,” September nodded as she reached for her fork. “Thank you for this.”

“Any time, sweetheart,” Kellin smiled and took a bite. “I love you.”

“Kellin, you’ve never said that before,” September held her hand to her chest. “I love you too.”

Two bites in, September noticed something hanging from her fork. “What is that? Is that- a ring?! Kellin-”

Before she could say anything else, she looked up and saw Kellin kneeling beside her. Her hands flew over her mouth and she was speechless.

“September Sapphire,” Kellin spoke softly. “I know my first marriage didn’t go very well, but I love you so much. You are the sun, moon, and stars to me. Will you marry me?”

“Duh!” September squealed, tears of joy rolling down her face. Others around them clapped. “Of course I will!”

Kellin leaned in and kissed her. She didn’t let go of him for several seconds. When they pulled away, Kellin slipped the ring on her finger and she held it up, admiring it, even with pie all over it.

“Maybe I should’ve waited until we cleaned it up,” Kellin laughed as he sat back down.

September shook her head and smiled. “No, it’s perfect. I don’t even mind. I honestly never expected this. I thought you would never marry again, but even if you did, you told me you love me for the first time today.”

“I know,” Kellin shrugged. “I waited because I didn’t want you to suspect that I was going to propose to you.”

“Damn it,” She laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. “I love you, you idiot.”

“And guess what,” Kellin smiled brightly.

September scrunched up her face. “What?”

“Vic is here,” He pointed to Vic, who waved. “And he got the whole thing on video. I’m going to post it on Instagram and tell the entire world that you’re mine.”

“Oh my god,” September held her face in her hands. “That’s amazing.”

“Congrats,” Vic smiled. “I’m happy for the two of you.”

“Thanks, Vic,” September looked up at him. “I appreciate you recording it all. I’ll remember this night forever.”

*****

Kellin and September lay in bed together, nothing covering their bodies but the sheets. September put her hand on his face and stroked his hair. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Kellin smiled and grabbed her hand.

September pressed her forehead against his. “I can’t wait either.”

“Just two more months,” Kellin reminded her.

“We pretty much have everything planned,” September said. “We just need to hurry up and get to the actual day.”

“You’re going to be the most beautiful bride to ever exist,” Kellin kissed her again.

“No way,” September shook her head. “No one could be more beautiful than Katelynne was.”

“What?” Kellin scrunched up his face. “Why would you say that?”

“She’s way prettier than me in every way,” September sat up in bed. “Even without the designer wedding dress.”

Kellin got dressed and walked to the door. “I’ll be back later.”

“Kellin, wait,” She begged. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“I thought about you everyday for months before she left,” Kellin turned around to face her. “I just- I’ll be back.”

September sighed and held her face in her hands. It had been over a year since the couple split, so she didn’t think Kellin would get upset.


	8. Chapter 8

“She said what?” Vic asked as they sat in his living room together. “I just want to make sure I heard you correctly.”

“Katelynne is prettier in every way,” Kellin sighed heavily. “And that no one would ever be a more beautiful bride than Katelynne.”

“Dude,” Vic shook his head. “That’s rough.”

“I know,” Kellin threw up his hands. “And she genuinely didn’t think I would be upset about her saying that.”

“Wow,” Vic took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t even know what to say about that one.”

“Me either,” Kellin said. “That’s how I ended up on your couch.”

“Kellin,” September walked through the front door. “Baby, are you here?”

Kellin sighed and looked at Vic. “Yes.”

“Sorry,” Vic laughed, shrugging. “I forgot to lock the door.”

“Thanks for taking care of him, Vic,” September smiled weakly. “I appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Vic nodded. “He’s my best friend.”

“I’m sorry,” She sat down next to Kellin. “I really didn’t mean to upset you. I just don’t think of myself as being pretty in the slightest. I don’t think I compare to her at all.”

“Baby,” Kellin turned to look at her. “I do. Maybe it’s because I love you enough to get married for the second time, but I think you’re the most beautiful woman in the universe.”

“Not just the whole world, huh?” September giggled.

“No,” Kellin shook his head. “You’re definitely better looking than the aliens.”

September laughed, kissing him gently. “Thank you. I’m glad to know I look better than the aliens.”

“Aww,” Vic pretended to wipe his eye. “That’s so sweet.”

“Shut up,” Kellin threw a pillow at him.

“Not that I don’t love hanging out with Vic,” September said. “But can we go home now?”

“Sure,” Kellin kissed her. “Let’s go.”

*****

“Daddy!” Copeland screamed as she walked through his front door. “I’m here!”

Kellin got up from his spot on the couch and September followed. Copeland ran and jumped into his arms when she saw him.

“Hey, baby girl,” Kellin kissed her forehead.

“I missed you,” Copeland smiled up at him. “And I missed September too.”

“Aww,” September cooed before looking up at the raven-haired figure standing in front of him.

“Hey,” Katelynne waved to the two of them. “How’s wedding planning going?”

“Good,” Kellin cleared his throat and nodded. “It’s all done. We just have a week to go until the big day.”

“Is mommy allowed to come?” Copeland asked.

Kellin hesitated for a moment. “Sure, if she wants to.”

“Of course,” Katelynne laughed. “I can’t wait to see September’s dress.”

“And you’re gonna be our little flower girl, right?” September asked Copeland.

“If that’s okay with Katelynne,” Kellin laughed nervously.

“Kellin, she’s your daughter too,” Katelynne sighed and shook her head. “If you want her to be in the wedding, that’s totally fine with me.”

“Yay!” Copeland squealed. “I get to be a flower girl!”

“Alright,” Kellin smiled and sat her down. “You’re getting a little too heavy at ten years old for Daddy to carry.”

“Did you want to say hello to Rowan and Liam?” Katelynne gestured towards the door. “They’re out in the car.”

“Yeah,” Kellin smiled and walked past her.

“He told me what you said,” Katelynne stepped closer to September. “That you think I’m prettier than you.”

“Oh,” September looked down at the floor. “Yeah, he gave me hell for that one.”

“As sweet as it is,” Katelynne laughed. “I think you and Kellin are meant to be together. He really loves you.”

“Thanks,” September looked up at her and smiled. “It means a lot coming from you.”

“Mommy,” Copeland grabbed her hand. “Do you think September is pretty like Daddy does?”

“Of course,” Katelynne smiled at her daughter. “I think she’s very pretty.”

“I really miss those boys sometimes,” Kellin sighed as he returned. “They were basically my kids for eight years.”

“I know,” Katelynne patted his shoulder. “They miss you too.”

“I’m sorry,” Kellin sighed. “I wish we could’ve worked things out.”

“I don’t,” Katelynne smiled at September. “Look how happy you are now.”

Kellin nodded, looking at September and Copeland. “You’re right.”

“I have to go now,” Katelynne leaned down and hugged Copeland. “It was great to see you two.”

“Bye, mommy,” Copeland waved as Katelynne headed towards the door. Kellin had mixed feelings about the whole encounter, but he was glad that Katelynne was happy for him. Now he just had to stay calm and go through with the wedding.


	9. Chapter 9

Kellin stood at the altar, nervous as could be as he waited for September to walk down the aisle. His band, Vic, his brothers and the guys in September’s band stood behind him. His sisters and the girls from September’s band stood across from him. Copeland came down the aisle next, her brothers close behind with the rings. Kellin wasn’t expecting them to be in the wedding, but they couldn’t find a ring bearer and Katelynne insisted that it be Rowan and Liam. Kellin hugged Copeland as she reached him and kissed her on the cheek.

“Here she comes,” Vic nudged him with his elbow.

Kellin looked out and saw September walking towards them in her wedding dress. The crowd murmured, admiring her dress. Kellin couldn’t help but smile, his smile growing brighter the closer she got to him. Finally, she reached him and took his hands in her own.

“You look so beautiful,” Kellin squeezed her hands gently.

September blushed and giggled. “Thank you. I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.”

Kellin and September both zoned for most of the ceremony, answering when they were supposed to. They were too shocked that they were here to actually be in the moment. Finally, the formal part of the ceremony was over and they were allowed to kiss.

*****

“Kellin,” September called from the bathroom floor. It was about a month after their wedding.

“Yeah?” Kellin stood in the doorway. “Are you okay?”

September shook her head. “Not really. I’ve been throwing up all morning.”

“Wait,” Kellin knelt down beside her. “Are you-”

“I don’t know,” She interrupted. “Maybe we should get a test and find out.”

“Okay,” Kellin stood up. “I’ll be back.”

September stayed there on the floor until Kellin returned in case she felt sick again.

“Here, baby,” Kellin handed her the pregnancy test and she stood up.

She took the test out of the box and sat on the toilet. Kellin waited patiently beside her as she took it. September held the test up to her face and smiled.

“Look,” September handed it to Kellin.

“Oh my god,” Kellin held his hand to his chest. “I’m gonna be a father again.”

September stood up and pulled up her pants before hugging him tightly. Kellin sat the test down on the counter and kissed her. He was excited to be giving Copeland a sibling.

“We have to tell Cope,” September looked up at him with a big smile. “She’ll be so happy.”

“Let’s wait until the next time she’s here,” Kellin said. “We can find some creative way to tell her.”

September nodded. “I would love that.”

*****

“Hey, Cope,” Kellin hugged his daughter as she ran over to him. “We have a surprise for you.”

“What is it, Daddy?” Copeland asked. She looked at her mother, who shrugged.

Kellin handed her a box and then put his arm around September. “Look in here,”

Copeland opened the box and looked inside. There was a little onesie inside that said “little one coming soon” and a picture of their latest ultrasound. She tilted her head to the side as she looked. Her mother gasped behind her.

“Oh my god,” Katelynne laughed. “There’s no way.”

September nodded and smiled. “It’s true.”

“What is it?” Copeland asked, still confused.

“You’re having a little brother or sister,” Kellin kneeled down to her.

“Really?” Copeland giggled. “Is September having a baby?”

“Yes,” Kellin told her. “We’re very excited.”

Copeland hugged her father. “So am I.”

*****

September woke up in the middle of the night, screaming in pain. She called out for Kellin, and he came running in from the hallway.

“What’s wrong, baby?” He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Contractions,” September said through gritted teeth. “I think the baby is coming.”

“Oh,” Kellin stood up. “Oh, god. It’s been eleven years since I’ve done this.”

“Just get me to the hospital,” September begged, another screaming escaping her lips. “Please, Kellin.”

Kellin helped her stand up and grabbed their hospital bag. Then, he held her hand and walked her out to the car. Once she was inside and buckled up, Kellin jumped in and rushed to the hospital. He was a little panicked because it had been so long, but he was still excited to meet his new daughter.

Just as soon as they could get September settled into the room, it was time for her to push. Kellin held hand as she screamed, pushing as hard as she could. After several minutes had passed, they finally heard the first cries of their newborn baby.

“Here she is,” One of the nurses said as she handed the baby to September. “Here’s your little girl. She’s very healthy.”

“Look at her, Kellin,” September said, tears running down her face. “I’m so in love with her.”

“Aww,” Kellin gently rubbed the newborn’s head. “She has just a tiny bit of black hair. She’s gonna look so much like me.”

September laughed. “I’m so glad.”

Kellin leaned down and kissed first his wife, then his newborn daughter. “What should we name her?”

“Victoria,” September looked up at him. “After Vic. He’s our best friend and he’s helped us through so much in our relationship.”

“I love that,” Kellin smiled. “And I know Vic will feel so honored.”

“Call him,” September grabbed his hand. “We should tell him.”

Kellin picked up his cell phone and dialed Vic’s number. He answered almost immediately. “Hey, Vic. Just calling to tell you the baby came.”

“Damn,” Vic laughed and Kellin could tell how tired he was. “In the middle of the night?”

“Yeah,” Kellin said. “She woke up screaming and I ran all the way from the bathroom. She told me it was time and begged me to take her to the hospital. Now our little girl is here.”

“Aww,” Vic cooed. “Have you decided on a name?”

“Actually, that’s why I called,” Kellin put it on speaker phone. “We wanted to tell you her name.”

“It’s Victoria,” September said. “We decided to name her after you.”

“That’s amazing,” Vic laughed excitedly. “I’m honored, really.”

“I’m glad, my dude,” Kellin smiled at September. “We owe everything to you.”

“Thank you,” Vic said softly. “I would do anything for you. Now go, get off of the phone and go enjoy your little girl.”

“Alright,” Kellin laughed. “I’ll talk to you later, buddy.”

September handed little Victoria to Kellin and his heart melted as he held her for the first time. She cried a bit and Kellin rocked her, shushing her gently. He didn’t remember what it was like when Copeland was a baby, but Kellin was looking forward to doing it all again.


End file.
